


Caped Crusader

by Lxaticia



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Identity Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxaticia/pseuds/Lxaticia
Summary: Hurk was right; the name 'Deputy’ was not that good of a name for a superhero, but anything was creative compared to 'The Father.’(the superhero AU no one asked for)





	Caped Crusader

Hurk was right; the name 'Deputy’ was not that good of a name for a superhero, but anything was creative compared to 'The Father.’

To be fair, Rook didn't choose it. It just stuck, after someone noticed the deputy badge he forgot to take off of the costume in his hurry to prevent the Peggies from burning a building down. 

Technically, the name wasn’t even accurate. Sure, he might run around in a modified police costume, but Rook wasn’t an actual officer, just a clerk in the sheriff office who thought he could help by impersonating one. 

The actual deputies, of course, weren’t so pleased. Pratt wasn’t quite comfortable with being associated with a superpowered vigilante, and while Hudson would normally support any attempt at sticking it to the Peggies, she was still peeved that the so-called Deputy ransacked their office and tied up Rook in the process.

Rook had to admit; he didn’t quite think it through. But what was he supposed to do? Let the Peggies burn down Hope County while he files the cabinet? (Well, he might have been a teeny tiny bit bored, sitting alone in the office with no internet connection. Damn The Baptist for destroying their phone lines.) So he made do with what was there and cobbled together a costume from office supplies. When the smoke cleared and he was still somehow in one piece, it occured to Rook how it would look if he wasn't in the office just after a random vigilante waltzed in in sheriff's department's gears. That was when Rook learned that tying himself up was harder than he thought. He so wished he could just teleport into handcuffs, but apparently his power only worked when getting him to specific locations, not for solo bondage sessions.

His second outing went much better, though. Especially now that he had actual help. All the clothes and weapons he dumped in the woods were found by the resident survivalist, and after being lectured about common sense from a guy who lives in a bunker, Deputy gained an ally. Somewhere along the way, he got a proper costume (from a Halloween store but still!). And then more allies. Even sidekicks! Plural! Of course, none of them had superpowers (unless you count being a bear a superpower), but Sharky's flamethrower got the job done. 

But there was only so much they could do, and too many Peggies to light them all on fire. Especially when they had only one superhero to go against four supervillains. The Wolf’s ruthless efficiency at brainwashing (“classical conditioning,” as he kept reminding Rook) people into his minions was only matched by his ferocity when he was transformed into… well, a werewolf (seriously, this guy's name was even worse than The Father's). The Baptist’s water-based power belied his obsession with knives; as Rook’s right arm could attest, that man loved nothing more than to carve into Rook’s body. Magdalene’s brainwashing flowers made her everywhere and nowhere at once, which made Rook wonder if she could teleport like him, or if her power was just making people high. But these three supervillains had nothing compared to The Father who, despite having no superpower, somehow came off as more terrifying than the others.

With just his words--no, his presence, he could convince people to join his doomsday religion. Even under a voice-changer, The Father’s words made him more dangerous than his Heralds. The faith he inspired drove his followers to kill for him-- to martyr for him. And the chaos that followed threatened to swallow Hope County whole. 

That said, Hope County wasn't all death and destruction. Amidst the wreckage of cult shrines and public property, it was the little rays of sunshine in Rook's daily routine that made putting on a cape at thirty worth it. They came in small moments, like when Mary May gave him a free drink after a long day of skipping work to prevent The Baptist from drowning townspeople, when he woke up with Peaches suffocating him as she was trying to sleep on his face, or when he somehow worked the courage to chat with the Seeds, trying to his best not to let his crush on the three insanely attractive brothers show.

Oh, Rook got it bad. Jacob was no sunshine, but the hints of edges and scars on his body were fodders for his nightly fantasy. John was way too handsy for Rook's liking; he was never inappropriate, but his family-friendly touches fueled Rook's family-unfriendly thoughts. And Joseph… Joseph didn't even have to touch him. Just hearing him speak was enough to get him going.

Rook didn't have to wonder if Faith noticed. The way she smiled when she caught Rook staring at her brothers was all he needed to know to pray that she hadn't told her brothers about his crushes. He never planned to act on them, of course. Dating was hard enough as a normal citizen; like hell could he do it while leading a double life.

That didn't mean he couldn't enjoy their company. Or at least, admire them from the corner of their coffee shop. Joseph smiled at him from behind the bar and Rook was lucky he wasn't drinking his coffee, lest he spilled it all over the table.

They had met when Rook was recovering from The Wolf's attack. Normally, he would have easily dodged it, but when Marshal Burke, determined to unmask both Deputy and The Father, had the bright idea to get in between Deputy and The Wolf, Rook had no choice but to push him out of the way. Nancy had complained that Burke should mind his own business in Hope County, and as much as Rook had hated to admit it, he had to agree. It had been months since he was sent here and he got nothing to show for it, except for the nasty bite wound on Rook's shoulder.

He was stuck in bed for days after that. Even when he could crawl out of bed, his friends unanimously agreed that he was still in no condition to fight. Knowing that he could have helped his friends against the Peggies if he were in a better condition made him powerless, and when he felt powerless, he… put on his Deputy mask.

Rook really needed a better coping mechanism that didn't involve tight spandex and capes. 

So he took Boomer on a walk. Boomer was sad when Rook was sad, and sad Boomer meant even sadder Rook. It was fine if he were to wallow in self-pity by himself, but no way was he going to drag Boomer into that spiral. So he put on his best happy face, and took him on a stroll around the neighborhood.

Even though the police was doing the best they could with his absence, it was clear from the cult symbols all around him that without Deputy, they were losing grounds against Peggie attacks. Even Boomer's energetic sprint couldn't cheer him up, and Rook decided to take a break at the small coffee shop in the corner.

Hallowed Grounds wasn't the most popular coffee shop in Hope County, but Rook was thirsty and needed the caffeine. He was only planning to order a quick cup of latte, but his legs had other ideas. Taking a seat on the outdoor chair, Boomer rested on his feet. His mind lingered on how slow he was recuperating, not noticing that Joseph had called out his name, and when Rook didn't notice, had come to serve his drink, his eyes locked on the hint of Rook's wound peeking from his shirt.

Self-conscious, Rook mumbled out a thank you when he simply smiled and disappeared into the kitchen. He quickly returned with a muffin. Apparently, Rook looked like he could use some cheering up, and it was hard for Rook to say no when Joseph already took a seat the opposite of his.

Joseph didn't ask how Rook got his wound, and he was grateful that he didn't have to recite the story about how he got mauled by a coyote again. Joseph merely made small talks, before asking how Rook was feeling. 

There was something about Joseph that was so soothing-- so sincere-- like he truly wanted to know Rook that it broke through the walls of awkward jokes and forced laughter. Before he knew it, he was spilling his guts out to a guy he just met, about how he felt so lost before coming here, how he didn't know who he was supposed to be, until this place gave him a purpose. Except, that purpose seemed to be slipping away, he was slowly losing grip on who he was, who he should be.

The fact that Rook didn't have to fear judgment in front of this stranger felt liberating. He couldn't explain it, but Joseph's eyes, hidden by the sun glasses, made him feel like he could be honest. Well, as honest as he could be without talking about his unhealthy coping device to existential dread.

“You are sent here for a purpose,” Joseph said, his hands on Rook's. “Never doubt who you are.”

Those words didn't wipe away all his self-doubts, but they did make him feel at ease. That, for a moment, it was okay for him to sit still, to not have to do anything to be something. He started coming to the cafe regularly after that, if only to take his mind off the fact that his self-worth was entirely tied to his ability to fight in spandex. 

Maybe it was luck, maybe they thought Deputy died from The Wolf's bite, or maybe the universe decided to let him admire the hot guy for once, but whatever the case was, he was thankful that the Peggies didn't attack as much as before. They were at standstill again, with the Heralds taking a backseat, and Rook could trust his friends to handle themselves, while he spent his time resting.

In the meantime, Joseph introduced Rook to his siblings. John's charms disarmed Rook in a way Joseph's acceptance didn't. He pushed and probed with his smiles and jokes that made Rook's genuine. Jacob's solid presence was intimidating at first, but his quiet reassurance put Rook at ease. Faith's playfulness was contagious; his day would be brightened by a glimpse of her twirling dress. 

The Seeds were kind people. People that gave Rook a purpose other than being Deputy.

People he put on his Deputy mask for.

The Father and his Heralds took the field again after Deputy was well enough to thwart a Peggie hostage situation. Rook was the only one who could stand in the way of The Father. The only one who could protect his friends, protect the Seeds, from the violence that was threatening to engulf Hope County. It was his duty to protect and serve the people of Hope County, even if that meant he couldn't spend time with the Seeds in the process.

Rook sighed. For the past few weeks, he hadn't the chance to even talk with any of them. The best he could hope for was a glimpse of one of them in Joseph's coffee shop. Even now, when Joseph could finally come over, he received an emergency text from Dutch, informing him of The Baptist's plan to contaminate the water supply with one of their weird drugs. Again.

With an apologetic smile, Rook quickly paid for his coffee and came up with an excuse on why he had to leave. Rook had to stop him before The Father and his Heralds arrived as reinforcement, lest he wanted to deal with shooting an army of Peggies while trying not to drown like the last time this happened.

“Don’t worry, Rook.” Joseph smiled. “We will see each other soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Will there be another chapter where Rook is finally able to date the Seed Brothers who are, in no shape or form, related to The Father and his Heralds?!? Find out soon if I can live through the holiday seasons and finish Far Cry 5 before New Dawn comes out.


End file.
